Billionaire For Hire
by PearlyPotter
Summary: AU. Lois attempts to cheer up Chloe after a harsh breakup with Jimmy by purchasing a man for her for a night.  Too bad nobody asked Oliver if he was really for hire.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a collaborative work by AleishaPotter and Pompeypearly. This is our first work together so comments and con/crit would be greatly appreciated! Hope you enjoy! This contains spoilers for season 6 and beyond. It is an AU in which Jimmy dumps Chloe during the 6th Season and Oliver is NOT splashed across the papers, he's a bit more recluse when it comes to the media and having his picture all over for the world to see.

**Billionaire For Hire**

Chapter One

Lois linked arms with her cousin and walked them towards the bar with resolved determination. "No cousin of mine is going to mope around because she dumped some bow tie wearing geek."

Chloe sighed as she tried to match Lois' long strides. "He dumped me, Lois, remember?"

"Details!" She huffed. "You're worth more than him, and that is the point!"

"If that's true, Lo, then why do I feel so... worthless?"

"I don't _ever_want to hear you talk about yourself like that, do you understand me?" Lois asked, slipping into 'Military Mode'. "Now, sit your ass down and I'm going to go get us round one."

Lois sat Chloe down at a table not far from the bar before she made her way towards it. As she waited for the bartender's attention she turned to look at her baby cousin. She looked beautiful in her emerald green dress with her hair framing her face with soft, loose curls. The perfection was marred by her sad eyes and slumped posture. Jimmy Olsen had a lot to answer for.

"Hey! How about a little business over here!" Lois called over. Her mission to get Chloe out of her funk was taking too long.

"What can I get you?" The bartender asked as she caught Lois' eye.

"Finally! I want four beers and two shots of the strongest stuff you have."

The barkeep plopped four foaming glasses down, liquid splashing haphazardly over the iced sides and followed those by two shot glasses close to overfilling with perfectly clear liquid. Lois tossed a few bills down for the drinks and took up the shot glasses, determined to return for the beers. Chloe needed fortifying, and fast. Liquor first, beer after.

She watched her cousin raise an eyebrow at the clear shots. "Do I want to know what it is?"

"Probably not, now drink up!"

Lois sat down and happily picked up the shot "Here's to finding men worthy of our time!" She clinked her glass against Chloe's before both ladies swallowed their drinks in one go.

Chloe coughed at the strength of the drink "What was in that? Gasoline?"

Lois had to wash the taste of the liquor away with a swig of beer. "If it gets the job done, I'm not complaining."

It took two hours of steady drinking for Lois to see Chloe's countenance finally relax. They had successfully began to describe Jimmy's lacking qualities and were focusing upon his lack of worth.

"I mean seriously, if he was as bad in bed as you say, then you've really gotten the better deal in all this." Lois drank the last drop from her glass. "It's that new girlfriend I feel sorry for. An orgasm free relationship wouldn't be on my list of wants!"

Chloe snorted into her beer, bringing a smile to Lois' face. The more alcohol her cousin imbibed, the easier it was becoming for Lois to drag a small smile or tired laugh from the blond. "You know, we do have hands for a reason," Chloe said, smirk firmly in place.

Lois narrowed her eyes at her cousin. "You know what you need, Chlo'? You need a nice, hot round of completely pointless, unattached sex. You need a one-night stand!"

Blond eyebrows arched over green eyes. "Excuse me?"

"What? It's just what the doctor ordered!"

"What doctor?"

"Dr. Lane."

"I pity your patients."

"Chloe, when was the last time you were screwed so hard you almost blacked out?"

Chloe choked on her beer, trying to see if anyone nearby had heard her cousin's blunt words. "Lois!"

"I'm guessing never. That sad little brunette is never going to know, but you've been given the freedom to do whoever you want! There can be orgasms in your future, cuz. Lots of panty wetting, mind numbing orgasms."

"I'll drink to that!" Chloe said raising her glass.

Lois picked up her own. "Damn, I'm out. Another round?" Chloe nodded yes and Lois began to perilously walk towards the bar. She was glad they had chosen a table so close.

Ten feet from the bar, Lois shoe made a disgusting, squishy sound. She stopped in her tracks, carefully lifting her foot and grimaced and the stringy pink mess that had glued itself to her patent leather boots.

"Damnit!" she hissed, eyeing the gum with distaste. Glancing around, she eyed some napkins on the bar top and started to hobble her way over.

Grabbing a handful of napkins, she precariously leaned over, balancing on one foot and tried to wipe of the sticky substance.

Lois was getting fed up with her task when her ankle finally gave way. She wobbled slightly, trying in vain to regain her balance, but it was no use. With a high pitched squeak, she teetered backwards and tightened her muscles, ready for the slam of a dirty floor on her ass.

Only it never came. Two large hands gripped her roughly, hauling her back upright. She whipped her head around and found herself eye to eye with the most gorgeous set of brown eyes.

"You okay?" He asked, making sure she had her balance.

"Never better." She caught herself staring. The guy was hot! Lois wondered if she threw herself from her bar stool if he'd catch her again.

The stranger took her at her word and turned back to the bartender. Lois couldn't help but listen in on the conversation as she waited to order.

Oliver Queen was having a bad day. He had been minding his own business, heading home after a harrowing day full of meetings, when he had seen a young woman being assaulted in an alley. Her calls for help were ignored by the few passers by, and luckily for her, Oliver was in the mood to kick someone's ass. He didn't even suit up into the Green Arrow uniform he had in the trunk.

In record time he had saved the girl and seen her to safety. It was only as he returned to his parking space he noticed his car had been stolen while he had played the hero. Being a billionaire normally meant this was a nuisance at best, but as he checked his pockets his phone and wallet were missing too.

He'd been had, pure and simple. The assault was obviously a ruse, and they had hit the honey pot. Oliver had to give them credit - they were good. Not many people got the drop on him. All of this led him here to this bar, trying to find a way to locate his car and get a ride home.

"Look, all I need is to make a phone call."

"No free calls, it's policy." The barkeep told him before trying to turn his attention to Lois.

Oliver leant across the bar and grabbed the barkeep's arm. "Look, my wallet and car keys have been stolen. They've taken the car and my phone with it. If you just let me make one call I can get you the money for the phone and my tab."

The bartender raised an unsympathetic eyebrow. "Do you know how many sob stories like that I get a night? You want to make a call? Buy a few drinks."

Lois continued to watch with interest. The blonde stranger's jaw clenched in what she suspected was anger. "Weren't you listening? I don't have my wallet. I can't buy a drink, but if you just let me use your damn phone, I can pay you what ever the hell you want."

"I don't think I like your tone, Blondie."

Lois felt sorry for the poor bastard. Then the bartender really shocked her. Eyes travelling up and down the tall, lithe body, the bartender smirked. "Though, I'm sure you won't have any problem getting a few bucks around here, looking at you, I'd say you're probably use to working the swankier dives, but... if you're desperate enough..."

The bartender raised an unsympathetic eyebrow. "How the hell did you manage to get your car _and_ wallet _and_phone stolen?"

The blonde's eyes shifted nervously. "I was working in a bad part of town. Stupid, I know, but I just left the car for a second."

Lois would later blame it on the gallon of beer she had ingested on a nearly empty stomach, but before she could think, she found herself speaking up. "Need money, Blondie?"

Her stranger turned surprised brown eyes to her. "Actually, yeah. I can pay you back, double, I promise."

"I have a different idea. You said you were working earlier, how about one more job? I'll pay you double your going rate."

Blondie's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't... I mean, I wasn't working for... huh?"

Lois sighed. "Look, see that blond over there with the hot ass? That's my little cuz; she's had a rough time of it lately and is needing a confidence boost. Now, judging from... well, this whole get up, I'm guessing you're pretty damn good at what you do. So... name your price, and I'll pay it, just... show her a good time, yeah? And more than that, you can use my cell to call whoever you need to about your car."

Her brown eyed saviour was frowning at her, but it made sense if he wasn't used to picking up work in this kind of place. She just hoped that Chloe would forgive her. "So…name your price!"

"You're doing me the favour here." He glanced over again in Chloe's direction "I'll tell you what, I really don't care about the money, as long as I can use your phone you have a deal."

"I have three hundred dollars on me. Is that enough?"

"That's fine."

"Great!" Lois said, giving him her beaming smile, "Just switch on the charm and give me time to warm her up to the idea. Let's introduce you to your date!" Grabbing his hand she pulled him over towards her waiting cousin.

"I forgot! What's your name?" Lois said through clenched teeth, smiling in case Chloe looked her way.

"Uhh…Jonas."

Lois could see that her cousin was starting to look a little worse for wear. If she knew that she'd be hooking her baby cousin up with a hot male escort she might have given her less hard alcohol. Hopefully Chloe would be in more of a forgiving mood tomorrow if parts other than her head were sore in the morning. Slyly checking out Jonas' ass, Lois was considering grabbing this guy's number for herself.

"Chloe! Look what came free with our drinks!" Lois beamed as she reached the table. "This is Jonas, he offered to help me carry over your drink."

Chloe looked up at Lois with a quirked eyebrow. "You don't have any drinks, Lo."

"Wow. How drunk am I to forget something important like that? Can I get you something, Jonas?"

"Uh, a beer would be fine."

"I'll be right back!" Lois winked at her cousin before quickly shuffling off towards the bar.

Oliver's eyes raked over the petite blond woman sitting across from him. He'd definitely tangled with worse. Green eyes met his hesitantly, a slight glassiness to them, probably caused by the copious amounts of alcohol the other woman seemed to be shoving down her throat.

There was a sadness, a listlessness about her. Ollie smiled, hoping to draw one from her as well. "So, Chloe, tell me something about yourself."

Oliver mentally cringed. Yeah, that was _exactly_the thing a 'man for hire' would ask. Shit.

Chloe raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Ummm.. I'm twenty four. I work... well, I sorta work at the Daily Planet. I have no life and I've never had an orgasm that I haven't given myself," she rambled off, eyes widening slightly as if her words surprised even herself.

Oliver paused, biting his tongue to keep from laughing at her confession. "Well, maybe we'll have to remedy that," he murmured, turning when Lois returned, beer bottles clutched haphazardly in her arms.

"Here ya go!" the bubbly brunette said, dropping the ice cold beers onto the table. "Liquid courage!"

He watched Chloe roll her eyes before snatching a beer and guzzling half of it in one go.  
>Oliver turned to Lois, intent on taking care off one important issue before the fun starts. "Phone?" he asked quietly.<p>

The brunette eyed him up and down, probably wondering if she could trust him to really come back before finally nodding and passing her beat up cell over to him. He gave a small smile before excusing himself for a moment to make his call.

Dialling quickly, he called Victor's cell. There were too many... incriminating things in his car to want to deal with the police.

"Did you check out the ass on that? I am kicking myself that I'm not the one going home with him." Lois strained her neck to watch Jonas walk away. "I guess that just proves what a great cousin I am."

Chloe put her drink back on the table. "Are you telling me you're trying to set me up with a complete stranger?"

"No, I am putting you into the hands of a professional." Lois took a swig from her bottle, "And hopefully getting those professional hands into you." Lois muttered under her breath.

"A professional?" It took Chloe's alcohol addled brain a few moments to catch up. "He's a…"

Chloe turned in her seat to get another look at 'Jonas'. He was ridiculously handsome, and very well dressed. How did she not work it out before? Had she really had that much to drink?

"I am not paying to sleep with a male escort!" Chloe hissed under her breath.

"No need to thank me now, but you can keep your hard earned dollars in your purse."

"You've paid that man to have sex with me? I can't believe you! I refuse to pay for something I could get for free." Chloe whispered sharply.

"Yes, you could. But who's to say you wouldn't end up with another selfish Olsen, who's all mild rutting and fumbles. Just look at that guy," Lois said, pointing towards Jonas. "That isn't a man who would make gentle, sweet love to you. That is the guy who will fuck you until you black out. Jonas is a back breaking orgasm waiting to happen."

Chloe was about to protest but found it hard to come up with a compelling argument. There was nothing Lois had said that she could pick at. Jonas looked like the kind of man who could deliver on Lois' promises, and more.

Taking a deep breath, she narrowed her eyes, forcing them to focus on her cousin. "I'm going to regret this in the morning," she mumbled, letting her eyes stray over the tall blond man who was just closing up Lois's phone.

His eyes landed on hers and her breath caught as his deep, chocolate brown orbs burned into hers. A shuddering breath escaped as his cupid bow lips twisted into a smirk.

"Oh, Cuz, trust me, the only thing you're going to regret is the fact that you can't chain him up and keep him forever," Lois muttered, her own gaze glued to Jonas's hips as he sauntered back over to the table. "And just check out that smile! Damn, I'm going to have to change my panties."

Chloe turned to look at her cousin with amused shock.

"Too much information?" Lois asked. Chloe nodded, for once at a loss for words.

Jonas handed back Lois' phone before taking a seat. "Thanks for that."

"So, guys. I'm going to leave you to your evening." Lois drained her beer and stood up on shaky legs. "I'm staying out, so the apartment is all yours Chlo."

"You sure?" Chloe asked.

"Just have some fun! You'll be fine." Lois whispered as she kissed her cousin goodbye on the cheek.

Chloe watched her cousin leave until she was out of sight, leaving her very much alone with this handsome stranger. A handsome stranger who had been paid to spend time with her, and most likely fuck her.

She knew she should have protested harder at having a man's company bought for her, and maybe it was the alcohol, but she just didn't care.

"Um... Okay. yeah. So... my apartment? That okay with you?" Chloe asked, stumbling over her words.

Jonas smiled calmly at her stuttered speech. "Yeah, that's fine. Do you need me to drive or would you rather call a cab?"

"Um.. you can drive. I think. Or did Lois take the car?" she asked, frantically looking around, wondering if her cousin had already left.

"Maybe we should stick with the cab then," Jonas offered.

"Uh, yeah, yeah, that's probably a good idea."

Chloe called up the company she had saved in her phone then motioned for the door. Jonas made his way across the bar, affording Chloe a perfect view of his tight, jean clad ass.

The doubts were flying through her head, almost strong enough to make her change her mind. The closer they got to the door, the more sure she was that she couldn't, wouldn't do it, then she saw him.

It was just the back of his head, he was sitting in a dark corner, cloistered away with that dark haired... bitch.

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the back of his head. If that little cunt thought she was getting an orgasm tonight, well, she was in for a surprise. But Chloe? Oh, yes, Chloe was getting one.

Turning back, she caught Jonas waiting at the door for her, a questioning look on his face. She pasted the dirtiest smirk she could on her face and sauntered over to the tall blond man, making sure to swing her hips just a little more than usual.

When she met him at the door, he started to open his mouth. Chloe never let him get a word out before she pressed her lips against his.

Her boldness surprised herself, but any triumphant feeling she had quickly faded as she fell into his kiss.

Oliver was caught off guard by warm, moist lips being pressed against his. He caught the whiff of bourbon as the petite blond leaned into his body, two tiny hands gripped his shirt, fisting it tightly.

He allowed one hand to drift up towards her bouncing blond curls while the other gripped her hip, allowing her lower body to rest against his.

His heart pounded in his ears, the blood rushing south, when he finally pulled back. "Careful there, or we might not make it back to your place," he mumbled against her swollen lips.

"We'd better not wait then." Grabbing his hand, she led him to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

If he had known that they were taking the taxi all the way into Smallville, Oliver would have called for one of his cars. There would have been less opportunity to lay his hands on the beautiful blonde, but they would have arrived a hell of a lot sooner. Nevertheless, he had taken full advantage of the taxi ride to Chloe's apartment.

When he normally hooked up with random women, there was always a lack of electricity. It was always a case of going through the motions in the hope of an evening's pleasure with a nameless, attractive body.

With Chloe, things seemed to be different and he had no idea why. Since her lips first met his, they couldn't keep their hands off of each other. Maybe it was the role he was playing - the lie of it making things so exciting. Perhaps it was that she had no idea that it was Oliver Queen, billionaire CEO, that was about to take to her bed.

Right now, Oliver couldn't care less.

As the cab pulled up in front of a closed coffee house, she threw some bills the driver's way before quickly climbing out. Oliver hastily followed her to the doors of the coffee shop where she was fumbling with the keys. Just how much had she had to drink?

"Stupid keys."

"Allow me." Oliver took the keys from her hands before opening the lock.

Chloe led him into the shop before latching the door behind them.

"My apartment's up the stairs."

She turned to face him before grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of the staircase. He willingly trailed after her, easily keeping up with her eager steps as she ascended the stairs.

He frowned as she opened the apartment door without her keys. These girls really had no sense of self preservation. Strange men and open doors were a recipe for disaster. Before he could think on Chloe's safety, she pulled him into the apartment by his shirt.

She kicked the door closed before pushing him back into it. Her lips were on his before he even had time to process that they had moved. She might not look it, but this tiny woman was quick.

Oliver gripped Chloe's hips tightly in his hands, pushing her back a step or two so he could free himself from the hard door. She stumbled back a bit, evidence of her high levels of alcohol, and giggled.

"Which one's yours?" he asked, nodding towards the two beds.

"The bright pink and green one, can't you tell?"

Oliver smirked.

"Sure, looks just like you."

He guided her over towards the bed she indicated, his mouth beginning its own assault of her plump lips.

Chloe stumbled two more times on their way across the small apartment before he finally found the edge of the bed.

"Very smooth, Cassanova," she muttered wetly against his lips when her legs bumped roughly against the side of the bed.

"Says the woman who forgot how to walk."

"Ouch, I'm hurt."

"Aw, should I kiss it and make it better?"

"Hmmm... well, it's a start."

Oliver moved back in to capture her lips once more before a stray thought caught his attention. He pulled back with a grimace.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"I… uh… well, my wallet was stolen…"

"Yeah, you mentioned that."

"Well… I… I don't have any… you know… anything. Protection," he stumbled over his words, blushing when he realized he was acting like a horny teenager about to be denied his first time. "My condoms are in my wallet, or my glove box… either way, not on me," he finished with a bit more confidence.  
>"Oh!" Chloe giggled. "In that case, look over there," she told him, pointing at the bedside table.<p>

Oliver dragged her around the bed, keeping his hands firmly on her hips, while he left gentle kisses at the pulse point on her neck. When he reached the bedside table, he quickly leaned over to open it, searching for anything resembling a tiny foil package.

What he found caused him to pause.

"Uhh…" he uttered, pulling out a pair of pink, fuzzy handcuffs and raising an eyebrow at Chloe.

She just blushed, eyes going quickly back and forth between him and his find. She cleared her throat before explaining.

"Would you believe I have control issues?"

Oliver burst out laughing. Yeah, he could believe that.

"Hmmm… maybe later?"

Chloe just blushed harder.

He threw the handcuffs back into their draw and resumed his search. There was a small feeling of triumph as his fingers finally found their target. He closed the drawer and placed the condom onto the table before turning his attention back to beautiful woman before him.

She was absentmindedly biting her lower lip as she reached for his shirt, trying to undo the small white buttons. He wondered if she was as confident as she was trying to make out. He hadn't missed the change in her demeanor at the bar, and he would bet his fortune it had everything to do with the guy she saw before they left. Her cousin had mentioned that Chloe was lacking in confidence, and the mystery man was probably the cause.

It wouldn't hurt to build her self-esteem a little, and he wouldn't even have to exaggerate. The amount of alcohol she had consumed had clearly lowered her inhibitions; it shouldn't take much for him to pull off a few of his moves.

Chloe had finished unbuttoning his shirt as he came round from his thoughts; she had even tackled his cuffs. He was supposed to be playing the professional here; she shouldn't be doing all the work.

He pulled the shirt off, throwing it across the room. Her hands glided across his stomach towards his chest. She clearly liked what she saw, his body distracted her long enough for him to take advantage. He spun her so she was facing the bed, and the only thing helping to keep her balance was his arm across her waist.

"You really should leave the undressing to me."

He pressed against her from behind before mouthing the skin on the side of her neck. She tilted her head to give him more access, and he could feel her breathing pick up as he nipped her gently. His lips ghosted across her jaw as his fingertips gently drifted across her shoulders, taking the straps of her dress with them.

The straps hung lightly on her arms, and Oliver trailed his fingers across her back, towards the zip. She shivered slightly as he began to slowly pull it down, gradually exposing her flesh an inch at a time.

The dress pooled at her feet, leaving her standing in just her heels and underwear. Oliver's eyes roamed over her half naked body, and had to repress a groan. He hadn't noticed before, but her cousin was right; Chloe really did have a fantastic ass.

Oliver gripped her hips and pulled her body flush against his. While nipping at her neck, he couldn't help his smirk at the unsteady breath she drew in. He let his mouth trail down her neck while he hooked his fingers in the flimsy fabric of her panties.

Carefully lowering her panties, he trailed kisses the entire way. "Step out," he ordered, nipping at her thigh.

He had to place a steadying hand on her hip when she lifted her leg to keep the drunk blond from face planting on the floor.

"You okay?" he asked, unable to hide the laughter in his voice.

"Laugh it up, Mister! I'd like to see you pull off standing on one leg in high heels after... after... well, way too many pink, frilly drinks!"

Oliver laughed out loud at that. "I would never be caught drinking pink frilly drinks and I'm pretty sure you had beer and hard liquor," he pointed out.

"But you'd be caught in high heels?" she asked, ignoring his comment about her drink choice.

"No." He scowled.

Deciding that Chloe really couldn't be trusted with any moves that required coordination, he bent slightly, scooping the petite blond up. He smiled at the squeak she made, before depositing her on the bed.

The playful mood disappeared when his hands moved to his belt.

Silence filled the room as her eyes followed every move his hands made. He watched her pupils dilate as he pulled down his zipper and let his designer suit pants fall to the floor.

Pink lips parted in a gasp when he knelt on the bed, still clad in a tight pair of green boxer briefs.

Chloe cleared her throat. "You know, I think this will work better if you lose the boxers," she pointed out.

Oliver smiled at her. "Patience is a virtue," he murmured, crawling up to tower over her.

"J-just between us, I... I don't think I'm all that virtuous."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at her stutter. "I think you have many virtues," he told her, lowering himself so he was laying against her side.

"Oh..."

"Want me to show them to you?" he asked, voice going husky with arousal.

Oliver watched Chloe nod, a flush making its way up her chest and neck.

"Well, let's start with your eyes. You have got killer eyes. When Lois introduced us at the bar, I was half hard just looking at them," he told her, leaning over to press a kiss over each fluttering lid.

Oliver's eyes strayed down her neck and flushed collar bone before coming to rest on her breasts.

"Then there's these... perfect size," he told her, smiling when she snorted at his compliment.

"You really have a way with words," Chloe told him, turning on her side to face him.

Oliver raked his eyes over her body, taking in the much better view this position gave him. "Hmmmm... so I've been told."

Chloe threw her head back and laughed. Oliver decided he could never get enough of that tinkling sound. He vowed to make her laugh more before the night was over, but right now there were  
>other sounds he'd much prefer coming out of her mouth.<p>

While Chloe's laugh was still sounding through the quiet apartment, Oliver leaned over and attached his mouth to one rosy nipple. Her laugh turned into a moan as he suckled on the hard nub.

He ran one hand down her smooth side feeling her breath quicken the lower he strayed. His cock gave an interested twitch when she whimpered and pressed her chest closer.

Oliver raised his head and met her lust blown green eyes. Pushing her back onto the bed, he quickly rid himself of his boxers letting his erection spring free. Chloe's eyes moved down his body to where his cock curled against his stomach.

He smiled at the sight of her unconsciously licking her lips. The idea of that pretty mouth surrounding him had his cock bobbing in agreement.

Drawing in a slow breath, he tried to quell the appealing images in his mind. Any other time he would be encouraging her, enjoying her. But tonight he was supposed to be playing a role, and no escort would be caught asking his client for sexual favours for his own pleasure.

Tonight was about this beautiful woman before him. Enjoying the experience was just a welcomed bonus.

He lowered himself to the bed while he ran his hands from her ankles to her thighs. As his fingers covered her soft skin, he could feel the goose bumps rise and her breathing quicken. She tried to sit up, but he pushed her back to the mattress before letting his hands continue their journey.

Bypassing the damp curls between her thighs he continued to move his fingers across her body, enjoying the small shivers and whimpers Chloe made as he avoided the areas where she clearly wanted him most.

After a few minutes of teasing, Chloe had clearly taken all she could handle, and took one of Oliver's hands in her own and placing it on her breast. He tweaked the hardened nubs with his fingers before covering one with his mouth, and she hummed with pleasure as he worked the rosy peaks.

Oliver was mesmerised by her reactions, no matter how small. This was the first time he could honestly say the woman in bed with him was there for just the pleasure of it, and not for what his name had to offer.

"Please!" Chloe whimpered.

Releasing her nipple, he began to kiss his way across her chest before gradually moving lower. "Tell me what you want, Chloe."

"I…I don't know."

Oliver let his lips trail lower, tongue dipping lightly into her belly button as he passed it on his way down. He paused when his lips met the first blond tendrils of hair at the apex of her thighs.

"Well... what do you like?" he asked, voice husky with arousal.

"I... don't know?" she replied, more of a question than a statement. Oliver glanced up as a blush rose across her chest up to her face. It finally dawned on him that maybe her situation was a little worse than he had first thought. Obviously her last idiotic boyfriend had done a number on the blond woman splayed before him.

"Well, then, let's find out what you like, hmm?" he asked, bypassing the issue for now, determined to show her how wonderful this could be, with someone who actually knew more than 'insert part A into slot B'. "If I do something you don't like, just tell me."

"Okay," Chloe sighed softly.

Oliver gently placed both hands on her knees and trailed upwards, slowly moving her legs apart to reveal her wet centre to the cool apartment air. He settled himself between her splayed legs and resumed his trail of kisses, starting right above her pelvic bone and first trailing down one leg, then the other, laving gentle kisses to the arch of each foot before making his way back up, stopping just shy of her quivering pussy. He lowered himself so he was lying flat on her bed and pushed his arms under her thighs, hands gently grasping her hips, holding her in place.

Chloe pulled in a shuddering breath when he blew against her. He flicked out his tongue for a quick taste and her moan caused his dick to throb against the soft mattress. He ground his hips down, looking for a bit of friction. He moved closer and nuzzled against her wet curls before flicking his tongue out again, this time licking from bottom to top, but not allowing his tongue to go inside just yet.

"Do you like this?" he asked, pulling back just enough to be understood.

"Y-Yeah... I do..." she answered breathlessly.

Oliver smirked. He looked at her flushed face, no longer red in embarrassment but rather in pleasure. She really was very beautiful. It was hard to believe that someone like her could have such a low opinion of themselves. Why would she need to pay for sex? Any guy should jump at chance.

Green eyes met his, amusement colouring her features. He hadn't realized he'd completely frozen and was just staring at her.

"Is that all you got?" she murmured, moving her hips invitingly.

Oliver laughed at that before diving back in, thrusting his tongue deep inside her pussy without warning. Chloe's hands flew to his hair, gripping his head tight as she thrust her hips up. A gasp left her lips when he curled his tongue upward, thrusting in and out, looking for that perfect spot.

He pulled one hand away from her hip and out from under her thigh so he could ease one finger in alongside his tongue. He sunk his digit in deep and curled upward, hitting the perfect spot his tongue couldn't reach. Chloe keened softly as he tongue fucked her, finger moving earnestly against her sweet spot. Pride welled in him as he watched this beautiful creature writhe in abandon at his ministrations.

Possessiveness welled up inside him when he thought of the idiots that had obviously tried to bring her this kind of pleasure and failed miserably. Well, that was their loss, where they had failed, he would succeed.

"Jonas!" Chloe gasped out, dashing his arousal like a bucket of cold water. He froze, mid thrust and cursed himself for his stupidity. He had forgotten, for just a moment that this was just an act. Another mask for him to wear. It was the price he paid for anonymity tonight, to be someone else, to have someone in his bed just for pleasure, not for money or fame. He wasn't Oliver and Chloe wasn't his. They had tonight, and that was it... he needed to remember that.

He carefully sat up and crawled over the quaking woman, knowing she was so very close now. He pushed his lips roughly against hers, a hint of desperation in his kiss. He let his hand reach back down to her dripping pussy. Two strokes and one quick pinch of her swollen clit had her crying out his name against his lips, her back arching off the bed.

It was almost hypnotic watching her come. There were no theatrics, no declarations of his sex god status; just a beautiful woman enjoying the moment.

As she came down from her high he gently removed his fingers before kissing her softly. As she returned his kiss his hand found its way to the nightstand and the foil package that lay there.

They broke apart temporarily as he ripped off the wrapper and rolled on the condom. Her eyes never left his hands and their task.

Then there was that tongue again. That damned tongue that made him want her in every way he could imagine. The hunger in her eyes had him believing that she would probably be willing, but he didn't want that. This woman deserved a night to remember and he was going to give it to her.

He kissed her again before propping himself on his elbow, his lips hovering above hers.

"Are you sure?"

She lifted her hips and he groaned at the sensation of her rubbing her wet pussy along his cock. "Oh yeah."

Without hesitating he sat back on his knees and took his cock in his hands, running it through her wet folds before he found her slick entrance.

He looked into her eyes as he slid forward, filling her slowly. Her muscles were still clenching involuntarily from her orgasm, and Oliver had to bite his lip to keep his control. He tried to distract himself, thinking of anything to keep from coming. Premature ejaculation would be a sure-fire way of ending his 'new career'.

His mind drifted to the thought of those handcuffs hidden away in the nightstand. She had mentioned control issues. Maybe there was a way for them to both enjoy her quirks.

Holding her firmly to him he rolled them until he was on his back, looking up into her surprised features.

"This is about you, Chloe. Take what you need."

She nodded in response and began moving her hips. Oliver could tell she was looking for that perfect angle.

She nodded in response and began moving her hips. Oliver could tell she was looking for that perfect angle. He raised his hips slightly on her downward thrust and watched her mouth fall open in pleasure when his dick hit the right spot

Chloe sucked in a shuddering breath as she rode him. He could tell she was shedding the last layers of insecurity as her pleasure mounted higher and higher.

Her hot, wet pussy gripped his cock tightly as she bobbed on top of him. He was amazed when she added a little twist to her hips. She was an absolute natural at this and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He reached up with both hands to cup her swaying breasts; he flicked each nipple with his thumbs before moving his hands around her body to her back. He pulled her down to lay on top of him, change the angle and letting him thrust deeper into her willing body. He kissed her neck and whispered into her ear.

"Come for me, again, Chloe. I want to feel you around me, want to see you lose it."

Oliver thrust up into her harder and more urgently; fighting for control, there was no way he was going to come before her... no way in hell.

Chloe gripped his shoulders, her finger nails digging into flesh as she panted in time with each thrust. There was no finesse in their movements any more, it was now a mere race to the end, both so close, just reaching for that final moment.

Oliver managed to squeeze one hand between their flush bodies and thumbed her clit once, twice, before the blonde gasped out a sound, somewhere between a sob and a scream. Her walls fluttered harshly against his cock as her orgasm washed over her once again. He was done. The sheer look of ecstasy on her face mixed with the spasms of her pussy pulled his own orgasm out of him. With a low moan, he spilled into the condom, holding her tight to him the whole time.

She felt good in his arms. It had been a long time since he had felt such a connection with someone, and he wanted to have the moment last but he could already feel his cock beginning soften.

"Chloe?"

She mumbled her reply into his shoulder, her breath tickling his skin.

Smirking, he gently rolled them onto their side. "I didn't catch that," He said as he reluctantly gripped the base of the condom and slid from her body. He quickly disposed of it into the trash can beside the bed before turning back into the warm sheets.

She was sprawled across the sheets, with a mixture of satisfaction and contentedness radiating from her body. "Lois was right." She said with a sigh.

Not really understanding the comment he pulled her pliant body towards him before covering them with the blanket. If Lois had talked about the possibility of great sex and even better company, then he wouldn't be the one to argue.


End file.
